1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transparent plate, a touch pad, and a touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transparent plates designed for touch pads or touch panels, in which various function layers are formed on transparent substrates, have been developed (See, for example, WO 2012/160894). According to WO 2012/160894, as a function layer, a hard coat layer is formed with a cured material of a polymerizable composition including fine particles with average grain diameter of 1-100 μm. According to the configuration, a product with a high degree of hardness and free from a sticking effect with a user's finger can be obtained.
According to WO 2012/160894, there has been a problem of high haze values due to fine particles with average grain diameters of 1-100 μm included in function layers.
One of exemplary purposes of aspects of the present invention is to provide a transparent plate by which a tactile sensation different from the related art can be obtained while the haze value remains low.